Me Gustas
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Es el Baile de Graduación, Anna decidió declararse a su mejor amigo. Pero lo que en un principio pensó era un sueño, acabara siendo en decepción ¿O no? - Drabble de Apertura del Concurso del grupo en Facebook de "Kristanna Fans - Español".


**Hola a todos, en esta oportunidad traigo esta pequeña contribución AU de Kristanna, espero les guste, y si deseas participar del concurso, no se olviden de buscar al grupo en Facebook y unirse a ellos :D**

 **No se olviden que ningún personaje de Frozen me pertenece, solo esta humilde historia.**

* * *

 **"Me gustas"**

 **Drabble**

 **Drabble de Apertura del Concurso del grupo de Facebook "Kristanna Fans - Español"**

* * *

"Me gustas", fue lo que dijo aquella chica de cabellos rojizos con un vestido parecido al de una princesa en aquel baile de graduación de su secundaria.

Anna se encontraba ahí parada al frente de su amigo, alguien que era más alto y robusto que ella, y que ese día termino siendo ella la acompañante del rubio que se despedía de aquel lugar donde él y la rojiza habían pasado grandes momentos

\- Anna… - fue lo único que pronuncio aquel chico de ojos color miel ante la afirmación de la joven, la cual llego a tener la atención de media escuela por el casi grito que dijo.

La rojiza miraba esperanzada de que finalmente le diese una respuesta, pero poco a poco su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo ante el silencio de Kristoff.

\- Lo siento, olvida lo que dije – sin pensar más, la joven se retiro rápidamente de la pista de baila hacia afuera de aquel ambiente de celebración.

Anna quería mucho a Kristoff, no solo como su mejor amigo, sino como alguien más en su vida. Aún ella recordaba como lo conoció aquel día de Educación Física, donde al tener un altercado con el chico popular de la escuela llamado Hans, él simplemente salió a defenderla utilizando el balón de basket. Para la joven fue un momento muy gracioso, ya que el rubio "casualmente" tiro el balón hacia la cabeza del joven.

Si bien esa vez Hans le declaro la guerra además de sus fans más acérrimas, Anna se sentía feliz de que finalmente alguien más, aparte de su hermana, no congeniara bien con el pelirrojo.

La rojiza nunca olvidaría como se conocieron y el comienzo de su amistad que gradualmente entre bromas y salidas, termino convirtiéndose en ese sentimiento tan especial para la joven.

Aún a pesar que Kristoff, hace una semana atrás, a duras penas le pidió a Anna que la acompañara, argumentando entre su timidez que simplemente no tenía a nadie más que lo acompañe, a pesar que la rojiza llego a su casa cantando, mientras hostigaba a su querida hermana mayor a que le ayude a escoger un vestido, aun cuando Elsa tenía que preocuparse por el de su graduación, a pesar que paso horas en el espejo preguntándose si era lo correcto declarársele antes que se fuera de la escuela, ya que a ella aún le quedaba un año más para quedarse en aquel lugar.

A pesar de todo ello, ahora Anna sentía que había cometido un gran error.

No imagino los sentimientos del rubio, y simplemente pensó en ella, fue egoísta y soñadora, idealizaba que sería perfecto, pero no fue así. Y al menos ahora estaba ahí afuera, con la garua de la noche. No le importa si el maquillaje y su fino peinado en moño se estropeaban. Simplemente quería estar sola.

\- ¡Anna! – una voz familia hizo que la joven se detuviera, no sabía si sería bueno voltear a ver a su atrás. Sabía que Kristoff la estaba llamando, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora que malogro su amistad con él.

\- Anna… ¿Por qué te fuiste así de la fiesta?

\- No me sentía bien… - susurro la joven mientras aún le daba la espalda a su amigo – Lo siento… malogre nuestra amistad.

\- Tonta – respondió el rubio ante la sorpresa de la joven, el cual se empezó a tocar su cabeza apenado – Bueno… simplemente no espere que me dijeras eso…

La joven decidió finalmente voltearse y volver a mirar al joven mientras la garua seguía mojándolos a los dos.

\- Lo que quiero decirte es que… tú… tú… tú también me gustas – con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, aquel chico de contextura gruesa, finalmente confesaba lo que quería decirle a la joven.

Anna simplemente sonrió ante aquel comentario del joven, el cual le tomo la mano, y entre un sonrojo de ambos, solo decidieron juntar sus frentes y sentir que las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a recorrer sus cálidos rostros.

Ambos decidieron volver a la fiesta tomados de la mano, no era ese día un motivo de despedida, sino de un gran comienzo para los dos.


End file.
